darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi Currently a Jedi Master in the Jedi Order, all else known of Obi-Wan is veiled in controversy, other than being trained by Jedi Master Yoda himself. Childhood History Any information of Obi-Wan's childhood or past life before joining the Jedi Order has been shrouded in mystery, though rumors have it that his origins may have been from Corellia. Personality In his padawan years, Obi-Wan has been famed among some Jedi circles to have held an infamously long streak of recklessness that rivaled even that of the majority of his peers. Property damage and numerous 'incidents' with said vehicles and ships being one of the whisperings, Master Yoda's chagrin and berating was as one could imagine, fervent. Obi-Wan has since tempered down, and many that have met him could say that he carries himself with a soft-spoken and modest demeanor, coupled with a steadfast devotion to Jedi principles. Not to say that the occasional streaks of audacity hasn't sparked up now and then.. Recent History Obi-Wan is training several Padawans, including Anakin Skywalker. He's known to be calm in most circumstances, but can be rather argumentative and stubborn at times. If more information is needed, find out ICly, because I seriously love XP. Articles I plan on writing several 'how to be a..' articles about Jedi, and this is the rushed, and first, attempt. I essentially now have three Padawans, which isn't a very smart thing to do, in my opinion, but all of you are sort of stuck between a rock and a hard place and have waited a long while for either Obi-Wan, a Master, or for trials. I think we need an OOC understanding so that IC can run smoothly, at least in terms of character development: 1. I need for you to act like Jedi, or your character to act like your character, which is hopefully like a Jedi. I don't mind flaws, characters /need/ them to really be playable. However, if your PC up-and-up decides he is a mass-murderer with a penchant for, I dunno, slave trading I'm going to get a little miffed OOCly because I'm taking a lot of time to train you guys and don't have time to waste on being betrayed. That could be a fun plot, but it's not one I'm interested in playing out right now. I realize that is an extreme example, but I /do/ want you guys to make sure you have a firm grasp on what a Jedi is, or what you're supposed to be playing, which leads me to my second point: 2. Watch the films a lot. I don't have time to do every aspect of training. I will do Laz's trial, and Ondula's joining, and parts of Anakin's training, but remember that there will be stuff behind the scenes. I don't want to have to tell you not to kill innocents repeatedly, for instance. I think these first two points are pretty basic, and from I've seen from all three of you I doubt there's going to be a problem. And if I sound abrupt and strict, I apologize, but I just want to get things settled ASAP and not have to worry about you guys getting into trouble. 3. I need you all to be understanding of my situation here. At the moment I'm trying to finish up Haquien's story to a place where I can pause it and really start playing Obi. He's close to his trials, and once they're over I should be able to play Obi full time, which is good news! However, full time still is barely enough to have three Padawans, and the 'other stuff' that happens with Obi. I really want to do him justice, too, which is a big part of my worry because I'm afraid I might mess up with him at some point. So, have patience with me. 4. I know that XP is not an issue for Nada, who I'll be training for a long time, but for the brief week or two that you're my Padawan, Laz, RP, RP, RP!! Get that XP and let's get you to your trial! I already have it planned, too, and I cannot wait to test it out and see what you think. I expect to be training you for awhile too, Ondula, but mostly in a philosophical capacity. Still, look for RP and get XP fast so that we can get you guys playing Knights and you can start looking for your own Padawans. 5. Finally, there's plenty of other training RP to be had from other Knights. There's even a Force Ghost out there who is /great/. This Jedi environment is /rich/ with storytelling and character development ideas. All you have to do is perk your head up and look around. Playing a Jedi If you've been RPing for awhile, or perhaps have read 'how to write..' books, you'll have heard of this thing called Conflict. Really, as a Jedi, the conflict comes from training, or growing up. A lot of us want to play characters who are awesome to begin with, and there's nothing wrong with /wanting/ to play an awesome character, but the problem is to become awesome, you must first be a nobody. Let me explain: your favorite characters in books and films have/had a past, something that happened to them before the film or book began. Take Luke Skywalker, for example: he was a moisture farmer on a backwash planet. He's essentially a nobody, although we, as viewers, are privy to information that hints at his destiny 'He has too much of his father in him' and stuff like that. The point here is, to become a Jedi, you cannot start off with the mindset of a Jedi. Luke is reckless and a thrill-seeker. Perhaps your PC is fearful, doubtful, or reckless. Perhaps your PC is lustful, or greedy. There simply /must/ be some flaw that you have to overcome, through your Jedi training, otherwise you won't learn anything. This is important, so do not forget this. Now, before you go overboard, I would also like to warn against certain flaws that are too extreme to overcome in this RP environment. Take insanity, distorted sexual preferences(by "distorted" I mean ones that are illegal in RL), and incurable rage, just to name a few, off your potential-flaw-list. These flaws need to be subtle, and are usually best as something you can relate to. They need to be a part of the character, and they need to have some sway on his decisions, but they cannot be so influential that they cannot be overcome. More later. That's all for now. Category:Archived Characters Category:Jedi Order